


After the Battle

by Refictionista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forgiveness, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refictionista/pseuds/Refictionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem that presumes a prior relationship between Draco and Hermione. It describes their first encounter with each other after being separated on opposite sides of the war. Set after the fall of Voldermort that concluded the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book Cover




	2. After the Battle

Hark of those Death eaters from days gone by  
and the Order who vanquished that evil,  
of Harry Potter and his battle cry  
and triumph that brought about upheaval.

How there came two lovers from this chaos,  
One of darkness yet pale of face and hair,  
One bright of spirit and of mind of course,  
Scanning for their other half in despair.

"Your alive!" he cried with tears streaming down.  
She turned to him, not believing her eyes.  
He held up a hand. "I looked all around,  
I sought amongst the dead, I searched the skies."

He fell to his knees. "Forgive me," he begged.  
"Your screams from the torture still haunt my dreams.  
For sure a coward to you I'm pegged.  
If only I did something by some means."

"Draco, my love, t'was nothing you could do."  
She fell to her knees in front of the boy.  
"Were you to help me you would be dead too.  
There is nothing to forgive. Share my joy."

"I hardly deserve you, Hermione."  
She laughed with the sound of a golden bell.  
"We deserve each other. Don't you agree?"  
"If it means I get you, absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone recognize the inspiration from the first two lines? Bonus points if you do ;-)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.


End file.
